


I'm Home: Sasusaku Month 2020

by MRBelle



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Love, Romance, Smut, Spicy, Welcome Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRBelle/pseuds/MRBelle
Summary: Sasusaku Month 2020. Sasuke comes back in the village after a long mission and spends time with his family.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 30





	I'm Home: Sasusaku Month 2020

**Author's Note:**

> My first smutfic. Pardon me for being bland or unexperienced it writing it. Let me know what you think!

It has been months since Sasuke Uchiha left the Village again to go on a mission that only he can do. Of course, he meets up with Naruto's Shadow clone every once in a while, to report and update him without using his hawk.

Now, walking down the entrance of Konoha in the late afternoon, the Uchiha made his way to the Hokage's tower, passing by the Hospital knowing full well that his wife is almost done with her shift for the day.

He knocked at the Hokage's door before stepping in and be greeted by his best friend, the Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.  
  


"You're finally back, Sasuke!" The Uzumaki grinned at him from his desk.

"Hn. Obviously." He answered, placing his mission scroll that summarizes his ten months-long mission on his table. Naruto took it and quickly scanned, his brows furrowed and looked up at him.  
  
"You are almost... done?" he asked, confusion etched on his face.  
  
"Indeed. The next one... the last one rather might take me a year at max." he informed.  
  
Understanding dawned on the blond, a satisfied smile formed on his lips. "Is that why you came back?" Sasuke just looked at him before closing his eyes. "I get that you wanted to say goodbye at least to Sarada and Sakura-chan, I mean that's––"  
  
Without letting him finish, Sasuke turned his back on him. "Shut up, dobe. I'm done with the report. I'm going home." And with that, he closed the door to his office. He just really wanted to go home to his family.  
  


**

"Sarada, please start preparing the table." Sakura beckoned her hand to her daughter which she happily complied, just like any other day when her daughter has no outside mission, she would help her for their dinner.  
  
"Is that almost done, Mama?" asked Sarada, peeking at the pork tonkatsu she was making.

"Hmm. Almost, can you take the curry and rice to the table?" The pinkette glanced at her eager daughter.

"Sure!" Sarada smiled while taking the said dishes to the table when they heard a knock on the door. Sarada glanced at her. "I'll answer it, Mama! It may be Boruto or Mitsuki."  
  
Sakura nodded and placed the now cooked and ready pork cutlets to a plate, placing them on the table. Now their food is ready, the mother and daughter duo can now have their hearty dinner.  
  
"Mama! Look who's back!" Sakura then turned her head to where she can hear her daughter's excited footsteps and was surprised to see him.  
  
"S-Sasuke-kun––?!" she exclaimed, her heartbeat accelerating by seeing the man of her life back safe on the village.  
  
"Papa is back now! And look–!" Sarada reached her and showed her a kunai with the Uchiha crest. "He got me this too!" She beamed happily. Sarada had always loved using her ninja tools and with a personalized kunai, it made her even happier.  
  
"That is really nice, Sarada!" she answered, her tone almost matching her daughter's excitement before turning to her husband. "You came at the right time, Sasuke-kun. We were just going to start dinner." She ushered them inside to sit and take her apron off.  
  
Their dinner was eventful, Sarada was sharing stories about her missions with Team seven, she also asked her father if he could train with her about using her kunai's and shuriken's which earned a blush at the young Uchiha when Sasuke agreed to train her. It was quite late when they finished washing the dishes and cleaned up the table. Sarada was yawing frequently while talking when she urged her daughter to sleep.

"She had been on many missions." He stated after he tucked their daughter to sleep and went inside their bedroom.  
  
Sakura glanced at him; his eyes trailed down at her cherry-colored nightwear. His black cloak was left outside, folded in the living room area.  
  
"She was always in a rush to be on missions, of course with Boruto also eager to prove himself to Naruto and follow you, and Sarada wanting to walk the same path as Naruto... they both are always on top." She explained and faced him as Sasuke walked closer, her emerald eyes locked gazes with his mismatched one, her eyes held an unspoken feeling of hurt.  
  
"Ten months, Sasuke." She spoke in a voice cold as ice to which the Uchiha almost flinched at the coldness of her voice.  
  
"I know." He dared step closer and holds her waist gazing down apologetically at her emerald orbs. "and I'm sorry."  
  
"You were supposed to be back after 6 months, but you did not come home and five months with no notes from your hawk." She tilted her head up to meet his eyes, her arms lose on her sides.  
  
"It was inevitable for me to extend my mission, you know that."  
  
"but not without your notes, Sasuke." She retorted.  
  
He nodded and kissed her forehead while she closed her eyes at the warmth of his lips. "He died. I'm sorry Sakura." The news made her gasp.  
  
"Your haw––? Hmpf!" She was about to ask about his hawk when Sasuke closed the gap between their lips, kissing her with the kind gentleness she missed from him. She sighed against his lips, her lose arms now going up and wrapped on his nape, her right hand gently feeling his soft raven locks.  
  
"I am still training the new one I have." He answered, releasing her lips from him for air.  
  
"You could have still informed me in some other ways." She huffed from the lack of oxygen.  
  
Sasuke's hands went up to her back and down to her waist again all the while nuzzling her cheeks. "I am informing you now." His voice now low and guttural.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!"  
  
"Anata..." He stopped caressing her back and looked at her. "you have not called me that my wife."  
  
In the darkness of the room, Sakura blushed at her endearment for Sasuke.  
  
"A- Anata..." she mumbled quietly, her left hand on his chest, her eyes pleading. "I miss you... so much."  
  
"Hmm." Satisfaction was clearly evident from the Uchiha. Kissing her again on the lips but now with such intensity that matched how he missed her.  
  
Sasuke cupped her cheeks and tilted her head to meet him, pushing her up her vanity table, making her sit on it with him standing between her legs. His kisses were rough, urgent, and passionate enough to make her want him more, feeling the bedroom temperature drop every second. She felt his lips leave wet kisses on her cheeks, on her jaw, and then he kissed her ears.  
  
"I missed you more my wife." He whispered unto her ear, licking it once before he made his way to leave wet kisses on her neck, nibbling and sucking on it as if she was candy.  
  
Her hands gripped on his shirt, almost tearing the buttons open to touch his bare chest. Instead, Sakura hastily opened them, one by one, her eyes closed, and face up, while he was working on her neck. She found it hard to unbutton the last few buttons, she hissed and was about to tear the last two buttons when he stopped her. Sasuke takes off his shirt, looking back at her with a lopsided smirk before claiming her lips, and thrust his tongue in, tasting her. Sakura moaned against his mouth, fighting for dominance but to no avail, her arms caressed his chest, she felt the contours of his every muscle, flexing under her touch. This made her smile.  
  
"Anata..." she whispered and with one look Sasuke already knew.   
  
He then held her waist, pulling her closer to him and holds her bum. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs clamped on his waist as he easily walked to the bed while kissing her. Laying her down with ease and him on top of her, looking at her clouded emerald pair.  
  
She smiled seductively and cupped his cheeks, "Anata..." Sasuke closed his eyes upon hearing her small seductive voice, pecking her lips before he tugged on her cherry-colored nightdress, pulling them off her to which Sakura obliged. As if on cue, he licked her already perked up rosebuds, his eyes glanced to her as he now sucked on her mounds, his right hand cupped her core, feeling her wetness through her panties.  
  
Sakura let out a soft 'hmm', a clear indication that she liked what he was doing. She felt him move to her other mound, giving it much attention like the other before his lips trailed down her ribs, her stomach, and licked her navel. With all that he did, her hands were on his head, tugging softly on his hair as she hummed her moans.  
  
He lifts his face and looked at her. "Sakura..." he called, and she peered down at him, "keep your hands to you." He said and in a blink of and eye, he was able to take off her panties, his nose hovered on her slick folds, Sasuke was taking in her scent.   
  
Feeling embarrassed, she tried to close her legs but then he stopped her. "Sasuke-kun..." she whined, her face red.  
  
"What are you embarrassed about Sakura?" he asked, leaning in closer to her sensitive area. "This?" he asked after giving her a peck, she shivered at the contact.  
  
"Y-yes." She gulped, whilst biting her lip. She liked it, but the months they were apart... it made her feel new, and she wanted more.  
  
Sasuke then licked her, "this?" he asked, his lips on her folds. His voice made her feel the vibration on his lips, making her hiss. His two fingers gently parted her folds, licking her, kissing her and he inserted one finger.  
  
"A-aahh... Sasuke-kun..." she moaned his name. She felt him look up to her although her eyes were hidden behind her lids.  
  
"Wet. So wet and tight." He said, gently thrusting his finger into her as she stifles her moans at the slow thrusts he was making.   
  
Licking his upper lip, he goes down on her again, eating her, now with two fingers inside her, Sakura can feel his fingers do wonders on her insides, as his mouth did its own on her. She gripped the bedsheets. "Hmm, Sasuke-kun..." she hummed again as she felt him fasten his pace with his fingers, his tongue licking her folds and played with her pearl. She arched her back, now almost at her peak, she tugged on his hair, pulling him even closer to her spot. "S-Sasuke!" she exclaimed his name as she started to reach her peak. Her grip on his hair was replaced by the sheets, as he used his susano to have a left hand. Her legs shook and clamped his head between her sweet spot, she gasped a moan as she reached her peak. "Ahh... Hmm.. S-Sasuke... kun!" she mumbled incoherently.  
  
"Sakura..." he called her name, taking off his pants and went on top of her. His left arm was still a susano, his right brushed her hair that covered the side of her face. It has already been a few minutes since she came, and he smiled at her, liking the look on her face.  
  
She knew she was blushing hard, he just made her cum and now giving her butterfly kisses. Her right hand reached down to him and stroked his member, hard and throbbing.  
  
"May I?" he whispered to her while nuzzling her cheeks and jaw.   
  
Sakura chuckled lightly, "You needn't ask for permission, darling." She answered sweetly, left hand caressing his chest, then going around his nape after.  
  
Sasuke gazed down at her, positioning himself to her entrance. Sliding it up meeting her pearl before slowly thrusting in, closing his eyes. "Hm." She heard him grunts as she welcomed his length, stretching her walls and making her feel full. He had always made her feel full whenever he is inside her.  
  
Sakura huffed, quite overwhelmed by his length. "Sasuke... kun" she mumbled as he filled her.  
  
"Goddamn, Sakura." He cussed and kissed her, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. She did not even fight for dominance, he can dominate her all he wants, she would lay herself in front of him, to satisfy him. "Always so tight my love."   
  
And there it was, him calling her 'his love'. The endearment made her jerk in excitement.   
  
"I'm moving." He says as he pulled himself and thrust in again, making her moan.  
  
"Yes.." she answered, her eyes met his, and then she saw his Sharingan activated, memorizing each of her moans and her facial expression. Sakura finds it hot and exciting, knowing that he loved her expressions. "Yes... make love to me." She smiled alluringly.  
  
She felt him thrust faster but still with gentleness. She moaned, now scratching his back, gripping his skin with lust and excitement. "D-don't hold back, darling." She said, kissing his right arm at the side of her face, urging him to do it faster, deeper, and rougher... just the way he liked it when they were apart for so long.   
  
Hearing it from her, Sasuke just did as she says. His right arm went under her neck, hugging her, his left susano arm holds her hips, stabilizing them as he fastens his pace, going in her deeper. "I love you." He whispered to her ear, nibbling at them as her moans were louder and went in a higher pitch. "I missed you... so... fucking... much, Sakura." He says in every thrust me made. 

"I... love... you... so... much... My love."

His sweet words registered to her, making her walls tighten around him, loving the way he called her. "I..love you, Sasuke." She answered before biting into his shoulders, muffling her impending moans.  
  
"I'm almost there, my love." He groaned against her neck. "Cum for me, my love."  
  
"Y-yes!" Sakura cried out her moans, "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" she called his name. "I– I'm–!""Let's reach the peak together love." He gripped her shoulders, his face nuzzled on her neck groaning, Sakura bit into his shoulders, her nails dig into his back, both Uchihas moaned as they reach the stars together.   
  
Sakura hugged him, breathing heavily smiling at the thought of him filling her again with his seeds. She loved feeling his warm seeds inside her, as lewd as she sounds, as selfish as she sounds, she wants all of him. Like how she would lay herself for him too.  
  
Sasuke rolled to her side, his susano arm nowhere in sight. She laid herself to his chest, his right arm circling around her possessively. Sakura draws lines and circles to his stomach as he did to her back.  
  
"My new hawk will be sending you notes." He says after a short while.  
  
"Every two weeks." She looked up at him.  
  
He sighs. "Every two weeks."  
  
"You're going on a mission again, are you?" she asked.  
  
Sasuke peered down at her, "I am."  
  
"So how–, "  
  
"Let's talk about it tomorrow, Sakura." He cut her off and kissed her forehead, pulling her closer to him. "I'm home, my love."


End file.
